Johnny & Leo Love Boat
by lost-in-madworld
Summary: So my friends told me to write a smut fic of Leonardo DiCaprio and Johnny Depp. They wanted it to take place on a boat. Hence, the name.


_**The Johnny and Leo Love Boat**_

It was a beautiful lazy Saturday afternoon, it was mid-June, just the right time to go out and have some fun. It was also the day that changed my life, on Saturday June 12th my good friend Johnny had invited me and a couple friends to go out on a boat with him. I had known Johnny for years, doing movies and such with him, it was all very nice, he had always been nothing but kind to me.

I had met up with Johnny at a pier in northern California; he smiled at me, greeting me kindly.

"Why, hello, Leo," He chirped, "I'm so glad you could make it." I smiled back at him, feeling a little flustered. But why would I feel flustered? We waited for not much longer than 10 minutes before all our friends showed up and we piled onto Johnny's boat. It was all a lot of fun, just being able to hang out with not just fellow actors, but also extremely good friends. It was nice, taking off of work and just being people.

Not long after Johnny decided that we should all take a dip out in the water, it seemed like fun, seeing as it was rather hot outside. I walked with Johnny and our friends over to the side of the boat where I stood and watched as they all changed into something more suitable for going swimming.

But I wasn't paying attention to anyone else, only Johnny. I watched as he slowly took of his t-shirt, revealing his toned muscles, lightly covered in sweat. He ran a hand through his hair and the sun hit his figure just right, I had never seen anything more arousing and I felt tightness in my jeans. I blushed wildly and looked away bashfully, what the hell was that? Am I getting a hard-on because Johnny Depp took his shirt off? What's wrong with me? I'm straight, dammit. I've never had any feelings for men what so ever, but the bulge in my pants that was becoming more noticeable was telling me otherwise.

"Leo," Johnny interrupted my thoughts as he walked closer to me, "are you going to join us?" My blush grew as I tried to cover up the bulge in my pants. I didn't want Johnny to see me like this, but we'll be in the water, right? He won't be able to see my hard-on.

"Of course," I mumbled, my erection becoming rather uncomfortable, "I'll be right in." Johnny shrugged and jumped into the water, joining everyone else. I sighed loudly and stripped out of my shirt and pants, just leaving myself in my boxers, and jumped into the water. The water cooled me down some, and helped with my uh…little problem, but it was still there, thank fuck no one could see it in the water.

I was perfectly fine though, until I saw Johnny come up out of the water. His hair wet and falling in curves around his perfectly chiseled face. His body was glistening and sparklingly in the sunlight. I had never seen him look so beautiful, he licked his lips and I could practically feel myself drooling at the sight. Johnny looked over at me, I had to of looked like a mess. Bright red and uncomfortably aroused by my dear friend. A worried look crossed his face as he swam over by me.

"Leo what is it?" He questioned and I looked away, I had to get away from him. I moved away from him, only for him to follow me.

"I'll be right back" I mumbled, getting out of the water, but mindful of my aching member. I wandered around the empty boat only to find an empty bedroom near the bottom of the boat. It was just a simple room, white walls, a dresser in the corner, and a king sized bed in the middle. I sighed lying down on the bed, my mind going crazy. Why am I having all of these feelings all of a sudden? I've never had them before, never really thought as Johnny other than a friend. Although, I have always found the man attractive. He's sweet, loving, beautiful, manly, and so gorgeous.

Oh god, I feel my dick twitch, am I….am I lusting after Johnny? Am I gay? Where are all these feelings coming from? I buried my head in my hands, how could this happen? I'm going insane; I want one of my closest friends. Oh god…I think…I think I have feelings for Johnny. I started to shake, feeling more terrified than I have in a while. What am I going to do?

"Leo?" I soft voice called out to me. It was Johnny. He came into the room but he didn't look up, he sat down on the bed next to me.

"Leo, what is it?" I sighed and sat up, looking at him. I didn't know what to say to him, but how fucking oblivious was he though? Could he not see my raging hard-on? I was afraid to talk, afraid of what to say, I didn't really want to draw any attention to…you know.

"I don't know what to tell you, Johnny." I was sitting up, but still refusing to give him eye contact, he sighed.

"Leo, whatever it is you can tell me" I bit my lip. Should I…should I tell him? Maybe I should. I mean…what do I have to lose? I have a fucking huge ass hard on and the man I want is sitting right next to me, why the hell not?

"Johnny…I…Johnny. I think I…" I stuttered still looking away from him bashfully. He set a hand on my thigh and I let out a small moan on reflex. He looked a little taken aback.

"You…uh…what Leo?" He asked.

"Johnny…I think I" I grabbed the edge of the bed, "_IthinkIhavefeelingsforyou." _I mumbled quite quickly not even sure what I said.

"What was that?"

"I…" I sighed, oh fuck it, "Johnny, I think I have feelings for you." He looked shocked for a second, and then noticed the bulge in my pants and he blushed only slightly.

"Oh…" He mumbled and I got up looking away out of respect. Oh my god did I really just tell him that.

"I'm sorry, forget I said anything…we should really-.." He stood up and took both my cheeks into his soft hands. And before I could even realize what was going on his lips were on mine. I moaned low out of reaction and just as soon as it began, he pulled away just slightly.

"Don't," He murmured, smirking slightly, "I like you too." And just like before he put his lips on mine, only this time we didn't pull away. I felt his tongue on my lower lip and I gladly allowed him entrance. He tasted like mint and coffee, and when his tongue collided with mine I nearly lost it. He explored the caverns of my mouth before pulling away again and pushing me onto the bed. His hands roamed all over my body, he was cold, from swimming, but it felt nice on my burning flesh. His hands trailed over my nipples and I bucked into him, moaning loudly. He chuckled softly and flicked my nipple as I moaned again.

"Johnny…" I hissed as I felt my member twitch inside the fabric of my boxers. He winked down at me as he wrapped his mouth around one of my nipples, his fingers playing with the other and I almost lost it. His other hand trailed down to my boxers pulling the fabric down and grabbing ahold of my aching member.

"My, my, someone's excited" He whispered as I throbbed in his hand. I could barely talk, this deadly assault that he was doing to me was just too much.

"Fuckkk" I whined as his mouth left my nipple and trailed down to my member. He ran his tongue from base to tip and I nearly screamed.

"Johnny, please!" I hissed and he only chuckled.

"Patience, baby" He whispered sweetly in my ear as I watched him stick his fingers in my mouth. I licked and sucked them erotically before he pulled them out. And before I knew it I felt a pressure as he pushed the digit inside of me. I screamed out grabbing onto his hair as he fucked me with his finger, he curled it inside of me and hit a spot deep within me that drove me inside. I arched my back and screamed out, the pleasure driving me mad. Not long after he added another finger, scissoring me. When it became too much for me he pulled out and stood up, pulling off his boxers. And I was staring at my friend, completely naked, and I had never been s aroused.

He sat back on the bed and moved to lay sitting up on the bed and moved me so that I was straddling him, I was confused at first, but I knew exactly what he wanted me to do, it frightened me more than anything, but I wanted him more than that. He smiled up at me and I smiled back down at him.

"Don't be afraid, baby, I'm here, you'll be okay." And with that I found the confidence to start pushing myself down on Johnny's member. I screamed out as I felt myself surround his member, I had never felt something so painful before in my entire life. I felt tears start to well up behind my eyes.

"Are you okay, Leo?" He asked, "Do you want to stop?" But I just shook my head and bent my head down, pulling him into a passionate kiss that took my breath away. I became used to the feeling and I started to move on top of him. I screamed out as he hit my spot, arching my back, my vision growing blurry. I rocked up on down on him, him pushing up into me. I had never experienced something so blissful.

"Oh…Leo, Fuck" He hissed and I moaned at the sound of him, it was so hot. I could feel myself nearing my end, I didn't know how much longer I could hold back, he rocked up, hitting my spot again. Fuck.

"J-Johnny F-fuck," I moaned, "I'm-I'm gonna-JOHNNY!" I screamed out as he hit myself one last time, I came, my vision growing white. I felt a liquid fill me as I came down from my high, I collapsed onto to Johnny. He laughed running his hands through my blonde locks. He pulled out of me and held me in his arms. Silence passed nothing but the sound of our heavy breathing and heartbeats.

"That was…amazing" Johnny breathed and I looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked and he looked down at me and smiled, pecking his lips with mine.

"Yes, really."

"So…where do we go from here?" I asked, really wanting to know. Johnny and I just had sex, it was a fact now that I has feelings for him, quite strong ones at that, and I didn't just want to let this go.

"Well, I've always really liked you, Leo" He started, petting my hair, "And this, whatever this is, I like it, and I don't want to let it go." I looked up at Johnny and smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Is does feel right, doesn't it?" He looked at me and nodded, kissing my forehead. I sighed, feeling content. I laid my head down on Johnny's chest, falling asleep to his lullaby heartbeat.


End file.
